Espontaneidad
by MrRayney
Summary: Algunas situaciones no tienen que tener alguna razón para suceder…simplemente suceden y ya.


Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí MrRayney con un nuevo One-Shot escrito por mí, hace tiempo que no escribía nada propio pero finalmente después de un viaje en transporte público y una pulida nocturna termine esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

_**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**_

* * *

_**Espontaneidad**_

Había comenzado como cualquiera de sus anteriores disputas, posiblemente sobre la comida, algún problema que surgió en la misión, un insulto sobre su inteligencia o tal vez alguna de esas raras ocasiones donde él la llamaría espeluznante, pero como siempre ellos finalmente olvidarían la razón de porque inicio la discusión y simplemente comenzarían a insultarse cuando ya no tenían nada que argumentar, algo que ya se había vuelto una rutina diaria para ellos dos.

—Y tú eres una espeluznante perra—

— ¿Espeluznante perra? Acaso se te acabaron los insultos—

—Tengo toda clase de insultos para ti, pero si te los dijera apuesto a que irías llorando a tu habitación como siempre lo haces porque no soportas la verdad—

—Lo que tú digas—

Si como cualquier otro día de la semana, Chico Bestia y Raven comenzarían a gritarse por cualquier pequeño problema que sugiera entre ellos dos, era algo que a los demás Titanes ya les estaba comenzando a molestar, desde que se formó el equipo los dos siempre peleaban pero con el paso del tiempo las peleas que tenían se habían vuelto tan intensas que harían sonrojar a un marinero, pero sabían que ellos no se calmarían solo por decírselos, incluso si se tratara de una orden directa de Robin, ellos dos simplemente lo ignorarían y seguirían adelante, era por esa razón que eran los únicos en la sala común, mientras los otros Titanes se encontraban haciendo cualquier actividad que los mantuviera alejado de aquella guerra personal entre el mutante y la hechicera quienes estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—Sinceramente no puedo estar a tan solo 5 metros de ti sin tener ganas de vomitar por tu negatividad—

—Oh quien lo diría, Chico Bestia sabe contar, esto es noticia nacional—

Mientras los insultos iban de mal en peor, sus rostros se estaban acercando, cada vez más cerca uno del otro que en estos momentos solo los separaba unos centímetros.

—Bruja—

—Animal—

—Al menos yo si soy interesante y divertido, no como tú que te la pasas todo el día leyendo tus raros libros y te la pasas encerrada en tu habitación—

— ¿Interesante y divertido? Si claro, como si hacer chistes sobre galletas fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo, cuanto desearía ser como tú—

Los dos Titanes se miraron con intensidad convirtiendo su disputa en un concurso de miradas.

Pero con el pasar de los segundos que para ellos dos parecían horas, los dos Titanes de dieron cuenta de su situación actual.

Las mejillas de Chico Bestia se tornaron de un color rojizo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de Raven.

Raven igualmente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su compañero…demasiado cerca pues sus rostros estaban a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Los dos Titanes intentaron desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, pero les era imposible, cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, era como si una atracción magnética se hubiera hecho cargo de cada uno de ellos y los obligara a acercarse.

Chico Bestia se paró de puntitas y deshaciendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba unió sus labios con los de la empática.

Raven se quedó en shock ante tal acción y ella sabía que debía apartarse de su compañero de equipo, pero la idea fue inmediatamente desechada pues ella no podía negar que estaba disfrutando el beso.

Los dos Titanes cerraron los ojos y simplemente disfrutaron el momento, el cual empezó algo torpe pero con el pasar de los segundos se volvió más apasionado, Chico Bestia comenzó a profundizarlo, el corazón de Raven comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando sintió como la lengua de Chico Bestia le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca acción la cual Raven permitió, Chico Bestia comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Raven, la empática simplemente disfruto como las manos de Chico Bestia recorrían algunas partes de su cuerpo sin sobrepasarse.

Fue entonces que la realidad los golpeo y sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, los dos Titanes se separaron rápidamente, cada uno comenzó a recuperar el aliento y se miraron uno al otro, cada uno tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos, tras lo cual los dos Titanes se acercaron al sofá y se sentaron, Chico Bestia tomo el control de la Gamestation, Raven tomo un libro que había dejado en su lugar y comenzó a reanudar su lectura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, simplemente cada uno se preguntaba en silencio cuantas veces esto había pasado ya y que era lo que los incitaba a hacer tal acción, pues ninguno de ellos entendía porque lo hacían y porque lo disfrutaban tanto.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué tal les pareció? Si lo sé no esta tan bien redactado, creo que he descuidado un poco mi trabajo como escritor, espero que mis siguientes trabajos sean más disfrutables, por lo mientras les agradecería mucho si me dejaran algún comentario para saber que piensan de la historia y algún consejo para mejorar como escritor, se los agradecería mucho si lo hicieran.


End file.
